


Work through it

by innocent_writer_14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dominant Lucifer, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Smut, yoooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_writer_14/pseuds/innocent_writer_14
Summary: You're a cop. A pretty good one too.One day after being put on a grizzly muder spree case you meet a charming and attractive man in a bar named Gabriel. He reveals to you he is on the hunt for the devil and he needs your help.





	1. Chapter 1

  
You sit at the bar, taking back another shot. You feel out of place, you just got off work. Another terrible case today. It's not easy being a cop  
  
You're still in uniform so people have seemed to stay away, which you're thankful for.  
  
You pay your tab and as you turn on your stool to leave a long haired, light brown eyed hunk swoops in, leaning his arm on the bar. "Leaving already? I just worked up the nerve to talk to you?"  
  
You smile politely "sorry I'm not interested"  
  
"Neither am I" says the man, you're taken aback, almost offended. The mysterious man takes your hand and kisses it. "I'm Gabriel"  
  
  
You get a little flustered and you hate to admit it but you've been in a bit of a dry spell due to work. "I'm Y/N..." You say, analysing him to get a read on his personality.  
  
He whips out his phone, opening the contacts list and opens a new one, he uses his best cop inpersonation "excuse me ma'am I'm gunna need you to fill out the information here..and here" he points to the name slot in the new contact form and the phone number part.  
  
You hesitate but figure "fuck it" and put in your info. He smiles at you before kissing your cheek before dissapearing into the crowd.  
He smelled sweet.  
  
*later that night*  
  
You get home, unable to keep your mind off of Gabriel and the way his eyes pierced through you, but not in a bad way. More like they stabbed into a part of your brain and caused you to react the same way you would if you had seen a puppy.  
  
You turn on the shower and whip out your phone "Hey (:" you text him.  
  
As you undress for your shower your phone buzzes, you pick it up eagerly.  
"Howdy (;" he responds. You smile.  
  
During your shower you hear your phone buzz twice but you leave it alone till after you're done.  
  
"Want to meet up?" You blush a bit when you read his messages. "Your place or mine?"  
  
You respond with "mine" and proceed to find your sexiest dress.  
  
~ KNOCK KNOCK ~  
  
It had only been 30 minutes since you settled on the location of your meetup and he's there with flowers. Awh.. cute.  
Odd for a hookup but you shrug it off.  
  
You sigh because you aren't looking as good as you hoped due to the short time.  
  
"Hey" you say with a smile as you open the door. He smiles back sweetly.  
  
You let him in and exchange pleasantries. "Sorry i would have prepared dinner but I guess i wasn't expecting you to arrive so soon"  
  
Gabriel waves his hand as if to say 'its okay'  
  
You feel awkward, this being your first hookup and all... probably his too. You put the flowers in water, having to bend over to get a vase from the lower shelf.  
  
Gabriel whistles at you and you giggle. He comes towards you and you feel him press his hips slightly against your ass.  
  
You stand up and lean into his chest, backing all of you against him. He exhales onto your neck.  
  
You turn and kiss him. Slowly at first but he starts to get more aggressive and dominant, pushing you against the counter gently pinning you between him.  
His erection is obvious and you break the kiss "guess I'm stuck between a rock" you point to his dick "and a hard place" you point to the counter.  
He laughs and lays his head on your shoulder. You run your fingers through his hair. He sighs.  
  
"Whats wrong Gabey-baby?" You tease. He lifts his head up "do you want to see something cool?" He asks  
"Duh"  
He chuckles and takes your hand, leading you to your bed. He sits you down at the end and starts unbuttoning his shirt.  
"Your abs? Really? Is that it?" You say dryly.  
He flicks you in the nose "no, dingus this is"  
He takes his shirt off and you're blinded by light at first but once you get to see clearly you see wings. 6 of them, a golden honey color.  
  
You open your mouth to scream but Gabriel covers your mouth and you calm down after staring into his big brown eyes. "I'm going to let you go now... don't scream." He says as he lifts his hands from you. "Wha?? How??" You're dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello. I am Gabriel archangel of the Lord." He says seriously.  
You start laughing "this is crazy... this IS CRAZY" you say to yourself  
"Nope sorry I'm real." He says "i was senti was sent here to find my brother, I was told to speak with you because you were investigating some crimes he committed." Gabriel says solemly.  
"Soooooo your brother is..who"  
"The archangel Lucifer"  
"Lucifer?? tHE Lucifer?!"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"So your brother is the one that made those hookers spontaneously combust?"  
"Yeah that sounds like him"  
"What the fuuuccckkk"  
  
*Gabe gives you the whole story on the Winchesters and basically his background too*  
  
You run your fingers through your hair and pinch the bridge of your nose "so...youre telling me. That God and Lucifer are trying to make up but Lucifer doesn't like being controlled so he's going on a sin spree?"  
Gabe nods as he is pulling his shirt back on.  
  
"And you want my help finding him.."  
  
Gabe gives a half smile and shrugs "you're investigating the crimes he's committed and any evidence you can offer is very important and helpful to getting him...plus..." Gabriel trails off "plus??" You grab his attention "plus, once i saw you i saw how sweet your soul is, and i love sweet things" he smiles and kisses you

Gabriel kisses deep, and you kiss back deeper. Nipping at his lower lip every now and then. You feel him tense up and groan when you do. You make out passionately and you start to feel a tingley feeling between your lets, your sex grows hot. Gabe presses more of his body more against you, you can feel his erection.  
  
He moves down to kiss on your neck. When you let out a whimper of a moan he smiles, picks you up from the edge of the bed and tosses you so your head falls on your pillows.  
  
He climbs on top of you, primal craving showing in his eyes, his legs slide between yours, his hand on your upper thigh, fingers slightly poking up into your dress.  
He keeps kissing all over your neck, you keep your eyes closed and relax under his weight. You moan softly, till he bites you gently, you gasp and let out a soft mmmmmm  
  
He lifts his head to look down at you. He lifts a hand and holds your cheek, you lean into it. Loving the moment. He uses his thumb to move some of your hair out of your face. "You wanna do this?" You ask sheepishly. Your face being a deep red.

"Please" he says and kisses you on the lips quickly before moving down, from your neck down... Till he gets to your dress. He frowns and snaps his fingers, your dress disappears. Instead of questioning it and ruining the moment you move your legs wider as his sucks hard on your breast, wanting to leave a dark hickey.  
  
He would've put one on your neck but he understands its unprofessional at work. As he works on your hickey you run your fingers through his long hair, wanting to keep you on edge he reaches down and starts rubbing your clit, making you gasp a little moan  
  
He laughs a little while he works on you. Slipping a finger in you you can see he's impressed with your tightness. You grip his hair and whisper his name.  
  
Just as he starts  kissing back down and almost gets to the lips between your legs, he disappears.  
  
You hesitate for a second in case this was one of his jokes but he doesn't come back, you sit up, flustered and frustrated. Till a note falls from thin air "emergency. Friends needed me. See you soon? If you need me just pray Xoxo -Gabe " you sigh, understanding the Winchesters need him but frustratedly horny.  
  
You reach in your drawer and pull out your handy dandy vibrator  
  
*the next morning*  
  
You sip your coffee in the break room of the police station, looking over the evidence at the large table in the middle of the room.  
  
"Jeez Y/L/N don't you ever take a break?" Your coworker teases  
"Nope. You know me" you say dryly, focusing hard.  
Yiur coworker gets coffee and leaves, sensing your frustration. You stare at the pictures of possible suspects, deciding you need to take them in for questioning you get up, grab your files, coffee and phone off the charger you hop in your squad car and leave, going to find the most likely killer, a dirty blonde man named Nick.  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Gabriel but end up in quite a bind

You knock on Nicks apartment door, no answer.  You pray to Gabriel 'if i dont check in on you in 3 minutes save me"  
No response ever comes to the door, even after you warn them you're a police officer.  
  
"I'm kicking down the door!" You warn. 'One, two,' and right before you could say three the door creaakkkss open but with nobody on the other side of it.  
  
You draw your gun and step inside silently, going from the small living room to the bedroom. Nothing. Until you hear "hello gorgeous" behind you then feel two fingers touch the back of your head. You fall unconscious.  
  
*God knows how long later*  
  
You blink, waking up slowly. The floor you lay on is hard and cold. You're No longer in your police uniform and instead you're dressed in boxers and a large T that smell good, like cologne... nice cologne too not that AXE shit  
  
Your hair is still up in a pony tail and youre barefoot with a cold metal clasp on your ankle connected to a chain attatched to the wall. Yiu jingle the chain and try to think when you're interupted by the large metal door before you opening, Nick pops his head in "oh good you're awake" you full of anger and rise to meet him, fixing to punch the hell out of him when you succumb to dizzyness, you sit down to keep you from falling and killing yourself  
  
"Easy now" Nick says walking to you and helping you sit, you smack his hand away from you  
"Fuck off psycho" you say bitterly. He frowns not liking your attitude, he grips your face roughly "listen here, little Lamb. I'm the boss now. You, little whore reaked of my brother and i couldn't help but feel the need to make you my own" he says, the puzzle pieces in your mind click together  
  
"Lucifer?" You ask, your voice barely a whisper. The devil lets go of your cheeks and claps sarcastically. "Ding ding ding give the girl a prize" you take a deep breath and cry out "GABRIELL", Satan chuckles at your attempt.  
  
"You're in my world now, princess. He can't come here unless i want him too, and i dont. He'll never find you. You and your sweet little soul are mine."  
  
He leans down and kisses the top of your head, his voice struck fear into you. You flinch when he shows you that bit of affection.  
"Dinner will be ready soon. If you're a good girl you won't have to sleep on the hard floor tonight. " he leaves the room.  
  
You lay down on your side and fall asleep. Wanting the time to go by faster since you haven't ate all day. Your stomach growls painfully, Lucifer has been watching through the small window in the jail door. He is saddened seeing you like this, he recalls the times he lost his grace and was hungry, he frowns at himself for empathising with a filthy human  
  
He is conflicted between making you go hungry for about another hour or so  or keep you healthy "well.... she does need to last me a long time" Lucifer thinks to himself. He groans in frustration then opens the door.  
  
You open your eyes at the noise and Lucifer struts toward you "get up." He commands. You get up slowly so You dont go dizzy. Lucifer snaps his fingers and your heavy anklet is replaced by a regular looking bracelet, metal and reads "mine"  
Lucifer takes your hand to show you the bracelet "consider this your leash, little one. Its to ensure you stay close. If you go too far from me you will get a barely leathel shock of electricity, its also impossible to take off"  
he demonstrates to give you the idea.  
  
Lets go get you cleaned up he suggests, snaping his fingers making a sandwich appear "eat" he commands. You look up at him to make sure its okay and its not some trick. He gives a slight twitch of a smile on his lips.  
  
You take the pb and j "thank you" you say, he smiles, pleased with you. "Beautiful and has manners, youre a real catch miss Y/N"  
  
You greedily takes bites of the sandwich, wanting to get rid of the pain in your tummy.  
  
"Come along pet ill show you your room" you follow him, still eating. "This place can be a dream come true if you follow my simple rules."  


He leads you to a hallway, at the end is a regular looking door. He unlocks it with his powers and opens it. Its a simple room with no personalization yet. "You'll spend a lot of your time here, if you're good I'll reward With things to keep you occupied, but im a busy man and you can't always come with me." He says, you finish your sandwich and look up at him with pleading eyes "I promise to never ever try to escape or fight you and ill be good and do whatever you want just please stop killing people just to defy your dad" you beg.  
  
His content expression changes to anger, hes not frowning but you can see it in his eyes. He takes a hard step towards you and you step back, afraid for your life.. But he can't kill you, right? You're his strategy? Right?  
  
He backed you against the wall, he reaches up and grabs your throat, not cutting off all your air, just cutting off blood circulation. "Young lady, its best you learn your place now and try your best not to anger me, because if i must i will make your new life a living Hell." He lets go of you and stomps off, locking the door behind him  
  
You slump to the ground, catching your breath and you start to cry. Your heart aches. You dream of Gabe coming to your rescue.  
  
You get out of your pity party and stand up. 'fine. Then ill try as hard as i can to escape'  
You think to yourself, going to the small walk in closet, theres an assortment of outfits for different body types, legnths, and even some stuff for men. You take off Lucifers old boxers and tee and change into an outfit only catwoman would wear, slimming all black dress.  
  
'I'm going to trick the Devil' you smile as you dress, thinking about your master plan. As you strap on your shoes, feeling confident in your sexy attire hoping to lure him into your trap  
  
"You can't fool me, dear" a familiar dark voice says in the reading chair across the room. You jump, startled. Satan chuckles.  
  
He gets up and walks to you, his body language saying that he is cool and calm, but his eyes say different. You back up on the bed wanting to get as far away from him as possible, though he is scary you can't deny the thought that Lucifer may be one of the most attractive men you know, and his dominance just makes you turned on  
  
"I can see inside your head, little lamb. I know your thoughs, your feelings. I know how you feel about Gabriel and i know how you feel about me." He says his eyes glowing slightly red  
  
"And as much as i would love to make you cum wave after wave after wave" he says grabbing your ankle and pulling you towards him, he grabs your hair and pulls your face to him "I don't want to be with a spoiled brat who takes my kindness for granted"   
You frown at him, getting angry and riled up. "Fuck. You." You say through your teeth.  
"Thats it I'm tired of being nice." Lucifer growls. He lets go of your hair and sits on the bed, he lifts his finger and an invisible force makes you rise off the bed, then he points his finger at his lap, the invisible force makes you bend over his knees.  
  
"I'll give you one last chance, honey bee. If you're a good girl and stay quiet and don't squirm ill go easy on you."  
  
Just the tension and thinking about getting spanked makes you tense up and start to cry. Lucifer lifts your dress up to show your thong and asscheeks, he notices your worry. "It'll hurt more if you're tense." He warns. "Sir?" You ask, cringing. "Yes, sweetheart?" He says rubbing your ass "can i hold your hand?"  
He hesitates; But gives you his free hand.  
"I want you to count for me, darling."  
You shut your eyes tight, making the tears fall. He raises his hand  
~WHACK~  
"one" you sigh. 'This isn't so bad' you think, You remember Lucifer can read your thoughts, he lets out a dark chuckle. "We're just getting started  
~WHACK~ "two"  
~WHACK~ "Three" youre gritting your teeth now to hold back tears  
~WHACK~ "four"  
~WHACK~ "five"  
  
Almost an eternity passes by  
  
~WHACK~ "T-ten"  
You brace yourself for another hit, tears streaming down your face. Lucifer leans down and kisses each of your ass cheeks then pulls your dress down to cover your ass again.  
  
"A-are we d-done?" You sob, Lucifer lifts you up and sits you on his lap, holding you "yes, dear its over"


	4. Chapter 4

You blush, you actually kinda liked the spanking, well ill he got to 6 then it was a bit toomuch for you he kisses your tear stained cheek  
"You'll be a good girl for me now, right?" You nod "I am no match for the big bad devil himself" you whisper, he tucks some hair out of your face "Im not all bad" he says, seemingly hurt slightly. You look up at him, he stares down at you  
  
You look at his lips, they look so soft, and his eyes.. they seem hungry for something they can not get. He's staring at your lips, then your eyes   
You both lean in and  
~Knock knock~  
"Sir, dinners ready" a demon at the door says.  
Lucifer growls and waves his hand and the door slams shut on the demon, then he takes your head in his hand and kisses you, semi rough, like he wants to be rough but he's not sure if you want to.  
He pulls away "now i see what Gabriel sees in you" he puts his hand on your upper chest, right above your boobs "your soul, it's pure. Almost like a newborn angel.. uncorrupted.. unlike most humans. You're different"  you blush, looking up at him wide eyes.  
  
He spoils the moment by having you stand up "we should go eat dinner before it gets cold" he stands in front of you, facing you he wipes your eyes and cheeks then tilts your head up. "Strong human. My strong human"  
  
He turns and leads you to the dining room, as you walk you furrow your brow and try to figure out if you've fallen for the devil. You keep out pervy thoughts due to you not having any privacy even in your own mind anymore.  
  
As You're deep in thought, Lucifer reaches back and holds hands with you. You blush but look down at the ground, not wanting to feel weak, despite your legs being like jello and your belly full of butterflies.  
  
You approach a large table, Lucifer guides you to the middle of the width of the table, so that he can sit across from you and still be close. He pulls the chair out for you. "Thank you" you say as you sit down. He gives you a small peck on the top of your head. "Of course. I'm an evil dictator not an ill mannored ape." He says humorously, both of you let out a little laugh.  
  
You sit down, a demon approaches you both, Lucifer snaps his fingers and the dinner the demons made is there. Lucifer snaps his fingers again and a large bottle of fireball and a shotglass appear  
  
He takes a shot before eating, you've already taken a bite and you're chewing. As lucifer chews he makes a face, then his eyes widen with shock, he spits the food out and yells "STOP" at you, you swallow your food to ask why before the realization hit you  
  
Your food has been poisoned.  
  
**LUCIFERS POV**  
  
You see her swallow her food and you stand up, your chair falling as you do. You point at the nearest demon "GET ME WHOEVER COOKED THIS FOOD, NOW." Your servant nods and rushes to the kitchen.  
  
You run your fingers through your hair in stress. How could you have let this happen to her, just as she was starting to like you?!  
  
You see her grip her throat in pain, wheezing. She can't breathe.  
You rush to her and touch the crook of her elbow, injecting some of your grace into her blood to save her. Shes still struggling to breathe, she needs to calm down and relax. You touch her forehead to make her sleep.  
  
You hear footsteps enter the room, the chef stands with a large smile on his face. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" you scream at him, your eyes glowing. "nothing, just making a point that Crowley is the TRUE king of Hell"  
  
You snap your fingers and the chef explodes in a bloody fireball. You rush to her side again and scoop her up bridal style. You snap your fingers and teleport to the Winchesters bunker. You bang hard on the door with your foot. Cas opens it, you brush past him  
  
"I need help" you try to explain the situation the best you can to your dense brother who takes you to a spare room for you to put Y/N, shes sweating bullets and youre getting desperate  
You close your eyes and call out on angel radio "Gabriel i need your help with y/n"  
He appears in seconds with a lollipop in his mouth, he smiles "she get on your nerves?" He smiles till his eyes graze over to you, the lollipop falls out of his mouth as he races to her side.

forehead "i can't really tell what's wrong with her" he says "a poison of some kind, her veins are swelling, almost like a blood clot through her whole body" but thats impossible, she was fit as a fiddle...  
  
Atherosclerosis is a condition that causes things like this... she needs more of my grace, but that will completely drain you. Grace can't replenish itsself if theres nothing to build off of. You take the risk anyway, touching her vein again, giving little doses in different veins all over her body, you run low on grace and feel faint. Gabriel has been watching you.  
  
"You love her... don't you?" Gabriel asks you, you glare up at him. "I can't blame you, it was almost love at first sight for me too" he finishes, his eyes looking over her dying body.  
  
He touches her veins too, giving her many doses.


End file.
